


Press pause (to breathe anew)

by perlina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi deve proprio schiarirsi le idee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press pause (to breathe anew)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matrioska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioska/gifts), [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> [Matrioska](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioska/pseuds/Matrioska) ha fatto [questa meravigliosa cover art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/797555) (e sottolineo art, perché qui di arte ce n'è veramente un sacco) e quidi niente, amatela almeno una frazione di quanto l'amo io :°)
> 
> Questa storia è stata scritta e riscritta per ben quattro occasioni diverse: è nata ben tre anni fa con l'intento di essere una songfic che seguisse l'intero testo della canzone Veleno dei Subsonica (che resta tuttora la canzone più Gerlonso ever dopo YNWA), poi l'ispirazione mi ha abbandonato finché l'anno scorso ho deciso di rimaneggiarla per il Reverse Bang su ispirazione di una bellissima grafica di Kyapsy, ma anche lì ahimé non sono riuscita a concludere perché mi stava praticamente esplodendo tra le mani e ho deciso di proporla per il bbi vero e proprio, ma ANCHE IN QUEL CASO l'ispirazione mi ha abbandonato a metà, fino a quest'anno con il sempresialodato collabang, grazie al quale sono riuscita a finirla.  
> Ora che sapete vita morte (?) e miracoli (???) di questa ff, vi auguro una buona lettura. Colgo l'occasione anche per ringraziare Marta per la sua immensa pazienza e la sua generale awesomeness ♥

Xabi non dorme. Non dorme mai dopo le partite importanti. Nei casi migliori si alza e va a leggersi un libro in salotto (se è in trasferta gli basta accendere l'abat-jour). In quelli medi, prende il telecomando e fa svogliatamente zapping, indeciso sul da farsi. Nei casi peggiori, invece, resta sdraiato sul letto, a pancia in su, e fissa il soffitto nel buio. Ripassa mentalmente i novanta minuti appena trascorsi. E rimugina, e ripensa, e ricostruisce e si domanda. E rimpiange. 

Ultimamente si sta lasciando scivolare la vita addosso, come se la sua pelle fosse di cera. Vede i giorni rotolare via uno dopo l'altro, affronta le cose con apatia (anche se in realtà, sotto sotto, _patisce_ molto). Si ripete come un mantra che la famiglia viene prima di tutto e _se la famiglia è felice anche lui è felice_. Se la famiglia è felice anche lui è felice. Se la famiglia è felice anche... no, lui non lo è. Si finge tale perché si sente _obbligato_ ad esserlo, come se una vocina sulla sua spalla gli desse continuamente dell'ingrato. Come se gli dicesse, qui hai tutto, cos'altro vuoi dalla vita? La luna? Conquistare il mondo? Uno schiavo personale che ti sventoli con una foglia di palma nei giorni d'afa?  
L'amore, vorrebbe rispondere a quella vocina. Peccato che non esista. La vocina, non l'amore. Quello esiste eccome, ma l'ha già gettato via un paio d'anni fa. È bastato mettere una firma, come quando si fa shopping con la carta di credito, come quando si vende l'anima. Sa bene che non esiste una seconda possibilità, si è negato anche quella. Quindi non può lamentarsi, quella vita se l'è scelta da solo. Nel nulla si è immerso con i propri piedi, senza pinne, senza boccaglio, tappandosi il naso. Ha fatto tutto lui, senza l'aiuto di nessuno. Ed anche questo gli fa rabbia, l'avere unicamente se stesso con cui prendersela. E darsi la colpa _continuamente_. Logorarsi dall'interno come se servisse a migliorare le cose, mantenendo un'apparenza impeccabile. 

Ma la cosa che più lo spaventa di quelle notti, di quello stillicidio di minuti foschi, è l'enorme montagna di _cosa sarebbe ora se_. L'ammasso infinito di verbi al condizionale, le continue punture dei _se_ che ronzano intorno al cumulo di immagini bellissime, scene idilliache, utopie dorate, cose che _sarebbero potute succedere, se_. Se solo. E quell'ammasso pulsa, si muove, vacilla come in un tremendo incubo e finisce sempre, puntualmente, per crollargli addosso. 

Oggi non è diverso dalle altre volte – questa l'hanno pure persa. Oggi non ha voglia né di leggere, né di guardare la televisione. Il soffitto lo attende paziente, ricambia il suo sguardo quasi con compassione.  
Ma oggi non ha voglia neanche di torturarsi. Per evitare di iniziare la tiritera forza un piede fuori dal letto, poi l'altro, ritrova un po' d'equilibrio in mezzo alla nebbia di pensieri grigi e si tiene in piedi.  
Va in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua. 

Sta per aprire il frigo quando lo nota, in mezzo alle calamite e ai bigliettini (disegnini di Jon, post-it con liste della spesa già abbondantemente compiute ma mai buttate, foto di una famigliola felice in vacanza in svariati posti del mondo, cartoline di amici da posti esotici come _Pamplona_ \- a Xabi balena in mente il vago pensiero di avere un frigo smisurato): l'adesivo con lo scudetto del Liverpool ha un bordo scollato.  
Prima ancora di pensarci lo sta premendo con cura per riattaccarlo, lo accarezza gentilmente per evitare bollicine d'aria. Quando ha finito ed è di nuovo perfetto, ci appoggia una mano sopra, come se fosse un cuore il cui battito è lontano, troppo per sentirlo. Lo fissa e irrimediabilmente la montagna di rimorsi incombe con la sua grande ombra sopra di lui. E non vorrebbe, davvero, oggi si era ripromesso di contare le pecore, ma non fa neanche in tempo a fermarsi che la frana è già avvenuta. Non gli resta che tornare a letto e iniziare a girare l'ennesimo film senza titolo. 

A metà tra il sonno e la veglia, sente un dolore familiarmente pulsante, come una spina di cactus conficcata tra le gambe. Si rende conto che manca poco per far succedere l'inevitabile, e tanto basta a risvegliarlo.  
Riesce a raggiungere il bagno giusto in tempo per non dover dare spiegazioni imbarazzate, per evitare prese in giro alla ' _sei tornato adolescente_ ', o ' _bei sogni che fai_ ' di sua moglie. Con la quale sfogherebbe volentieri tutta quell'energia, se solo provasse ancora una benché minima attrazione per lei. Per carità, è forse ancora più bella di quando si sono conosciuti. Ma quando si sono conosciuti, la sua ombra era solo sua e non somigliava minimamente a quella di Stevie. 

Non l'ha mai tradita, mai. E come potrebbe? In fondo la ama, in un modo tutto diverso da come l'amava anni fa, ma è pur sempre amore quello che prova per lei, e non vorrebbe mai mai mai vederla infelice, come non si vorrebbe mai veder soffrire una sorella. Ed è più o meno una sorella, che Nagore è diventata ai suoi occhi, ultimamente.  
In ogni caso no, non l'ha mai tradita e mai vorrebbe farlo. Però.  
Xabi sospira. 

Si ritrova in cucina, di nuovo, per un altro bicchiere d'acqua. Di nuovo gli occhi gli cadono su quell'adesivo. Si stropiccia il viso con una mano, ci ripensa, si scompiglia i capelli. Scopre di essere indegnamente sudato. Si promette una doccia (possibilmente gelata) entro cinque minuti.  
Guardando fuori dalla finestra si rende conto che è quasi l'alba. Nella luce fioca e azzurrastra della madrugada intravede una busta del supermercato che fa le capriole nel vento, giù in strada. Non riesce a capire se sia lei a divertirsi e correre sull'asfalto come le pare, o sia il vento a soffiarla in cerchi irregolari, a trascinarla dove vuole lui.  
Si sente stranamente simile a quella busta. Sa con certezza che non può continuare a giocare alla tortura con la propria mente, sa che prima o poi perderà il controllo su quella situazione priva di equilibrio, sa che diventerà pazzo, se non la smette. Il problema è che non riesce a smettere.  
Esistono varie soluzioni. Una di esse è impiccarsi con la sciarpa rossa a ricami dorati (è piena di numeri otto, quella sciarpa, di simboli dell'infinito messi in piedi) che custodisce appesa a un muro giù in sala biliardo, come fosse un crocifisso, come fosse davvero d'oro. Ma Xabi non è davvero il tipo da commettere simili sciocchezze. È un uomo razionale, lui, che migliora invecchiando, come il Brandy, come il vino rosso che bevevano sempre a cena lui e Steven quando portavano a spasso le proprie famigliole insieme. 

È incredibile, ora che ci pensa, da quanto tempo è innamorato di quell'uomo. È davvero incredibile come l'intero suo organismo si rifiuti categoricamente di lasciar andare il pensiero di Stevie, incredibile. Come ogni suo organo si aggrappi anche a ogni minimo ricordo, prendendo a calci ogni cosa che tenti vagamente di sostituirlo. Quanti anni sono passati, ormai? Non sarebbe ora di smetterla e tornare ad essere un uomo in pace con se stesso?  
No. No, finché c'è un altro modo. E un altro modo c'è sempre. 

Un'altra soluzione sarebbe prendere il primo volo per Bora Bora e sparire dalla circolazione. Oppure inscenare il proprio rapimento. O anche la propria morte. Infilare un pupazzo coi suoi capelli e la sua barba nella sua auto, togliere il freno a mano e buttarla giù da una scogliera di San Sebastián. Piazzare lettere strategiche e testamenti contraddittori.  
Per un lunghissimo attimo Xabi si sorprende a fantasticare sui visi e le espressioni dei suoi amici, dei suoi famigliari, dei suoi colleghi, alla notizia della sua tragica, inaspettata dipartita. Pensa a un funerale finto e vuoto, pieno di lacrime e pianti veri. Si sente molto poeta maledetto, per questo, e si schiaffeggia mentalmente, appuntandosi al cervello la nota di non indulgere mai più in simili fantasie macabre. Manco avesse quindici anni e la matita nera sotto gli occhi. 

Oppure oppure oppure. Oppure potrebbe dare un bacio in fronte a sua moglie e ai propri figli e, con tutta la calma del mondo, chiedere il divorzio. E questa, incredibilmente, sembra l'opzione più seria e sensata che gli sia venuta in mente oggi (anche se, a dire la verità, non ha iniziato a pensarci solo oggi. Sono mesi, ormai, che si rigira in testa questa idea).  
In ogni caso, qualcosa va fatto, perché Xabi Alonso non vede la propria sanità mentale da troppo tempo, talmente tanto che non sa più nemmeno che faccia abbia, o di che esatta sfumatura di celeste siano i suoi occhi. 

**

L'aereo parte sobbalzando. Le goccioline di umidità all'esterno del suo finestrino si ghiacciano gradualmente, al rallentatore, man mano che il velivolo prende quota. Xabi le fissa fino ad addormentarsi. Quasi non sente i vuoti d'aria intorno a Londra, all'arrivo.  
Ad attenderlo all'aeroporto non c'è nessuno. Un tassista si avvicina a lui con sguardo interrogativo. Xabi cede, gli affida il piccolo trolley, si lascia un po' trasportare un po' cullare dall'automobile fino all'albergo.  
Appena arrivato telefona a casa, saluta i bambini, manda loro tanti baci. Fa un breve resoconto a Jon di quanto Londra sia cambiata dall'ultima volta che ce l'ha portato (quasi per niente, ma da bravo papà usa l'immaginazione per inventarsi festoni e luci e nuove linee della metropolitana e monumenti nuovi e macchine di un altro colore a metà tra il rosso e il bianco – no, non rosa, il rosa è il colore delle cicatrici e delle ginocchia sbucciate; questa sfumatura invece a Jon piacerebbe molto), poi chiude e prende un bel respiro. È da solo, può fare quello che gli pare, ma non farà nulla a stomaco vuoto (e brontolante). 

Il giorno dopo si sveglia presto, scende a fare colazione (gli erano mancate da impazzire le colazioni all'inglese - a parte il sanguinaccio: a Xabi non è mai piaciuto il sanguinaccio – o forse sì, quand'era piccolo magari ne andava anche ghiotto, incredibile come cambino i gusti col passare degli anni, dicono addirittura che le papille gustative si rinnovino completamente ogni sette anni, com'è strano il corpo umano), sfoglia il Daily Mail di oggi e poi si butta nella folla. 

È in mezzo ad Hyde Park che incontra Stevie. Si abbracciano, si scambiano allegre pacche sulla schiena, si sorridono, poi si siedono su una panchina a fissare gli scoiattoli in silenzio. Ogni tanto passa qualche pattinatore che scivola troppo veloce sulle sue ruote per essere certo di averli riconosciuti. Puntualmente la metà si gira a fissarli, rischiando di andare a sbattere contro un tronco d'albero o un cestino dei rifiuti. 

Steven non è andato a Londra appositamente per incontrarlo, sia ben chiaro. Era già lì per, uhm, _affari_. Questo, almeno, è quello che gli ha detto (testuali parole: _per, uhm, affari_ ), e Xabi non è una ragazzina, quindi si impegna con tutto se stesso per crederci.  
Le cose sono andate così: una settimana prima, Xabi ha mandato un messaggio a Steven informandolo che sarebbe partito per un fine settimana londinese. Qualche giorno (di snervante attesa) dopo, Stevie gli ha risposto che casualmente, per una incredibile coincidenza, si sarebbe trovato lì anche lui. E allora perché non fare una bella passeggiata insieme, raccontarsi gli ultimi mesi (non è che non si sentissero da così tanto, dopotutto), decomprimere un po' quella strana tensione che si accumula sempre in loro (in Xabi, in Xabi, sicuramente non in Stevie, nah) dopo un po' di tempo che non si vedono? Perché no.  
E quindi, eccoli lì, due adorabili vecchietti troppo giovani che osservano gli scoiattoli di Hyde Park avvicinarsi ai turisti e fuggire spaventati dalle grida estasiate dei loro figli. Piccoli nanerottoli viziati e potenzialmente letali, penseranno quelle povere bestiole (sì, ogni tanto, quando è sicuro di essere proprio solo solo solo con la propria mente, Xabi si concede di immaginare come la pensano gli scoiattoli sull'annosa questione dei fastidiosi bambini in gita a Londra, e la cosa non lo turba perché gliel'ha insegnato Stevie, a pensare a piccole cose sceme come quella, per sgomberare la testa). 

Ora che è vicino a lui, infatti, tutto sembra scorrere più lento e pacifico, come la Serpentine. Tutto sembra più chiaro, sempre grigio, ma più chiaro, come il cielo perenne di Londra: una costante ma pur sempre luminosa, leggerissima, minaccia di pioggia. 

A sua moglie ha detto la verità: che sarebbe andato a Londra per schiarirsi le idee, perché ultimamente ne ha troppe per la testa e rischiano di ingolfarglisi nelle orecchie e di fargli esplodere una qualche parte del cervello con un lieve _puff_ , così poi non potrà più giocare e lo toglieranno dai titolari, lo relegheranno in panchina ma poi si accorgeranno che è diventato proprio scemo e lo venderanno ma nessun'altra squadra vorrà comprarlo perché sarà proprio, irrimediabilmente, irreversibilmente scemo - della serie che non sarà più nemmeno capace di allacciarsi gli scarpini, figuriamoci poi di calciare un pallone, della serie che non saprà nemmeno più _cos'è_ un pallone, e allora l'unica cosa che rimarrà da fare sarà di rinchiuderlo in un centro di igiene mentale e darlo per matto e lasciarlo lì e buttare via la chiave e ok, non è così che ha spiegato a Nagore perché doveva assolutamente partire per un fine settimana a zonzo, però la catastrofe nella sua testa era tutta genuina mentre la immaginava, la terribile e drammaticissima reazione a catena era già avvenuta un paio di volte durante i suoi privatissimi cineforum mentali, e la cosa cominciava a preoccuparlo alquanto, perché le possibilità che almeno un paio di quegli scellerati anelli avvenisse davvero erano pericolosissimamente alte. 

Magari è un tantino impossibile, in generale, che l'intera tiritera si avveri, ma se succedessero davvero già solo i primi due elementi, sarebbe una tragedia. Xabi non può permettersi niente di nemmeno lontanamente simile a un esaurimento nervoso (hanno quattro psicologi sportivi alla società che li seguono costantemente – di cui uno solo per Cristiano; ci mancherebbe solo che uno dei giocatori di punta si facesse venire un coccolone ai nervi), né in questo momento né mai. 

Dopotutto, Nagore è una donna intelligente e sensibile abbastanza da aver già capito che qualcosa non va nella sua povera testolina barbuta e incredibilmente stressata. Non è nemmeno cieca, se è per questo. Avrà sicuramente notato un paio dei suoi nuovi tic, oltre alla sua fiammante passione per i Sudoku (non può farci niente, lo rilassano e lo aiutano a non pensare, dote che purtroppo Xabi non è capace di attribuire a molte altre cose della sua vita) (a parte forse gli allenamenti, ma quelli dopo un po' devono finire per forza o avrebbe crampi, svenimenti e santo cielo, da quando è diventato così ipocondriaco?) (ah, sì, e anche i telefilm. I telefilm lo rilassano molto, solo che dopo un po' finiscono anche quelli) (Dexter è il suo preferito perché dicono che gli somigli – fisicamente, oddio, per carità, solo fisicamente – ma forse questo non lo sa nessuno perché non l'ha mai detto in giro). 

A sua moglie non ha detto tutta la verità. Non le ha detto di che genere siano tali idee, né ne ha la minima intenzione, almeno per ora. Almeno finché non le avrà sfoltite e scremate e filtrate fino ad ottenerne la polpa, e da quella finalmente non avrà spremuto la possibilità di _fare_ qualcosa, non solo di pensarlo. Sicuramente avrà già notato da sola le sottilissime crepe che decorano le mura del loro incrollabile amore, sempre secondo il principio per il quale è una donna intelligente e con tutte le diottrie a posto, ma come spessissimo accade in un matrimonio, molto probabilmente si sarà impegnata a concentrare il suo sguardo sulla bellezza dei quadri appesi alle pareti, piuttosto che sugli inestetismi dell'intonaco. 

A tutto questo serve Londra: a schiarire con il cielo grigio abbagliante le sue cupe idee, e in tutto questo lo sta aiutando Stevie, anche se, poverino, non ha il minimo indizio per capire _in cosa_ effettivamente lo stia aiutando. O forse ce l'ha (perché, a Xabi piace ricordarlo, nemmeno il suo ex – ex, che brutta parola _ex_ , sembra quasi una parolaccia – capitano è stupido, né tantomeno cieco), ma si guarda bene dal rivelarglielo. 

Insomma, riassumendo: alle due persone più importanti della sua vita Xabi Alonso sta affidando il compito di sbrogliare la matassa piena di nodi piccoli, grossi e nautici che è in questo periodo il suo cervello. Solo che, per rendere loro le cose più difficili, non sta rivelando loro assolutamente niente di quello che gli passa per la testa. È come andare da un dentista, chiedergli di curare dei denti malati e tenere la bocca chiusa per tutto il tempo.  
Pensandoci bene, Xabi Alonso sta pretendendo forse un po' troppo da queste due importantissime fondamentali imprescindibili persone. Magari dovrebbe lasciarsi aiutare un po' meglio. Magari dovrebbe dire a Stevie che lo ama, l'ha sempre amato e molto probabilmente sempre lo amerà. O forse magari prima dovrebbe dirlo a Nagore?  
Insomma, riassumendo di nuovo: Xabi Alonso ha bisogno di parlare di qualcosa con qualcuno.

**

Si ritrovano in un'inglesissima sala da tè a sorseggiare tazze bollenti e spiluccare pasticcini, proprio come, di nuovo, due adorabili vecchietti totalmente inconsci che la loro popolarità stia facendo versare liquidi e lasciar cadere piattini a terra ad almeno metà dei camerieri del posto. La carta da parati li distrae un po', con le sue file interminabili di cupcakes disegnate sopra da una mano talentuosamente sadica (sembrano veri, perdinci, _veri_ , un calciatore professionista non dovrebbe pensare a certe cose ma quei disegnini fanno semplicemente venire l'acquolina in bocca), ma alla fine entrambi resistono sia alla tentazione di ordinare una montagna di cupcakes, sia a quella di distrarsi per sempre in fantasie fatte di crema di burro e zuccherini – ok, a quest'ultima un po' meno, ma mai così tanto da non ascoltare ciò che dice l'altro. 

Alla fine Xabi non gli dice niente di quello che si era riproposto di riferirgli, attraverso lunghi e complicati discorsi costruiti con perizia nella propria mente strato per strato, frase per frase, parola per parola (dopotutto la somiglianza con Dexter non si limitava a quella fisica, doveva ammetterlo), gran parte dei quali avrebbe voluto ripetere davanti allo specchio, ma si sentiva davvero troppo ridicolo e ogni volta che ci provava rischiava alternativamente di scoppiare a ridere o a piangere – succedeva più spesso il primo caso, per fortuna. 

Invece parlano di calcio. Di lavoro. Parlano di come vadano le proprie rispettive squadre (tenendo sempre bene a mente i bei tempi in cui era una sola), mentre i camerieri ronzano loro casualmente intorno, così poco casualmente in realtà che Stevie a un certo punto si piega leggermente verso di lui per sussurrargli il suo timore che gli abbiano appena tagliato via una ciocca di capelli per eseguire qualche strano rito voodoo (“Te lo giuro, questi hanno tutti le facce da Chelsea, filiamocela”). Parlano anche un po' di mogli e figli, della smisurata passione di Alex per lo shopping e di quella di Nagore per il fashion blogging, della gigantesca collezione di fiocchi per capelli delle figlie di Stevie e delle costruzioni di pongo commestibile di Ane e dei disegni di Jon.  
Parlano parlano, e tutto finalmente sembra al suo posto, tutto sembra andare bene. E forse non si limita solo a sembrarlo, ma forse, _forse_ anche ad esserlo. Per un po'.

Poi giunge il momento di salutarsi di nuovo: i cuori si spezzano, i sogni si infrangono e così via, ma non fa così tanto male, perché in fondo non sta morendo nessuno. In fondo, con un paio di aerei, o anche uno solo, ci si può rivedere anche più spesso; si può soffiare forte sulla cortina di fumo della reciproca nostalgia autoimposta, disperdendola con l'aiuto di qualche potente motore.  
In fondo non si è risolto nulla, ma tutto sembra essere tornato al proprio posto. Forse bastava questo: una pausa.

Sanno entrambi benissimo (già, anche Stevie, perché non è che a lui queste cose non succedono) che presto i ricordi torneranno a mordere sempre più forte, che l'angoscia quotidiana si metterà a urlare la notte e scalciare il giorno, ma per ora, per un po', tutto è rientrato nella normalità.

Xabi riparte con il cuore più leggero; Stevie con qualche ruga in meno sulla fronte.


End file.
